If You Can't Sleep
by quonoeye
Summary: Jen and Nick deal with the aftermath of remembering things from years ago. Nick/Jen.


**So, here's another Nick and Jen fic because I was bored and I love them. This is my take on what may have happened after the undercover episode and helped lead to their secret relationship. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own City Homicide.**

**

* * *

**She had been terrified. After four years, thrown back into that volatile and dangerous environment.

The only upside was being back with him. She knew that if she hadn't had Nick there, she wouldn't have been able to cope. She had tried to put that past life behind her, she wanted to forget everything she had learnt, everything she had witnessed. Unfortunately she was unable to wipe her memory bank clean. She was now left with the lasting memory of all she had endured.

Some more difficult to shift than others. More recently she was reminded of something that she never wanted to forget.

Sleeping next to him.

While she had easily forgotten the affect he had on him, their most recent situation had certainly refreshed her memory. Remembering his scent and the simple fact that when she would wake up his arm had found itself around her waist. She felt safe next to him; like nothing could touch her. That had been what had helped her sleep.

But, now being back in her own bed she was faced with the loss of him next to her. There was now the overwhelming need to be curled in his arms.

She felt like an idiot, she had managed for years to alone. She had even gotten used to it. But, it was only now that she was aware of what she was missing and she didn't want it to be gone for much longer. After much debate with herself, she pulled herself out of her bed. Slowly she pulled a jacket on and slipped on shoes, leaving her feeling even more stupid with the possibility of people seeing her pyjama pants. She quickly located her keys and wallet and made her way out of the house.

It was a painstakingly long journey to his house, even though it was only ten minutes away. When she did finally arrive, she felt a rush of relief race through her, which assured her she was doing the right thing.

Quietly she made her way to the front door and tentatively knocked on the front door. She felt anxious that he wouldn't answer, despite how irrational that was she had slight fear that he wouldn't be there.

**... **

He had heard the car pull up and he instantly knew it was her, it wasn't like anyone else would be visiting him at three in the morning.

He wasn't at all surprised that she had come. He had almost been expecting it. The last few days had been full of confusion and disruption for both of them, forced to go back to their 'life' four years earlier. It was bound that they would take a while to adjust back to reality. He had seen earlier the slight difference in her, the jumpiness that had been present the last couple of days.

And he wanted nothing more than to be the one to help her through the next few days.

He heard her knock and he felt his heart hitch. He had been anticipating this moment since they left work and now he was overjoyed that it had actually happened. Slowly he got out of his still made bed and walked down the hallway towards his front door. Once he opened it he knew there would be an inevitable change between them, one that had been a very long time coming.

"Jen," he said quietly as he opened the door.

"Hi," she said shyly. He could see that she was embarrassed that she had ended up there so he gestured for her to come inside. She happily complied and quickly the two of them were standing awkwardly in his hallway unsure on what to say to each other. It was her that broke the silence.

"I...I couldn't sleep," she told him with her head down. He reached over and pulled her chin up with his finger. He smiled at her to calm and hopefully comfort her.

"That's okay," he gently let his hand fall to hers and began to guide her to his room. She laid down on her side and he laid down next to her. In an aim to calm her further he gently kissed the back of her neck softly and the put his arm around her waist. He smiled when he felt her relax and heard her breathing begin to even out.

"Sleep," he told her before closing his eyes and joining her in slumber.


End file.
